Mi Soldado
by Eggheadcobra
Summary: Defeated, captured, and brutally beaten and stripped of her hacking abilities and upgrades by Katya Volskaya herself, Sombra was a physical wreck left to rot in the depths of Volskaya Industries. Soldier: 76 on the other hand, has different plans for the hacker.
1. Chapter 1

Pain was all she could feel, darkness was all she could see, and dying was all she thought off, probably wanted. Unbearable pain crawled through her spine area, and blood streamed out of it. Her purple outfit was now torn and bloodied, her hair a mess, face beaten, nose, mouth, even ear, were all bleeding, and her left eye was darkened. After Zarya, Tracer, and Soldier: 76 had finally captured Sombra, not only did she receive heavy hits from her battle against the trio, but from the mother of Russia herself.

* * *

After her capture, Zarya herself brought the Mexican hacker over to Russia's leader, and left her there, limbs tied up, not even displaying a look of defeat against Katya. Sombra saw her "friend", but Katya displayed a side of her that the hacker didn't anticipate. Dragging her to the bottom of Volskaya Industry, the ruler proceeded to endlessly beat the hacker not only for the crimes she committed outside of Russia, but for her attempted blackmail, which was successfully avoided. Russia is a prideful country, and as soon as Sombra force Katya to become her "friend", it was the moment she lost all her pride. Oh how sweet it felt to get revenge.

Punch, kick, headbutt, probably broken limbs, Sombra was a physical mess that couldn't help but keep smiling through the beating. That filthy smile just didn't make the beating satisfying for Katya, but when she found out the enhanced cybernetics on the back of the Mexican, Katya gained a wicked smile on her face. With both her hands, she forcefully started ripping the hardware off Sombra's back. It was slow, it was painful, but Katya hearing screams of pain finally come out of the cheater's mouth, it made her pull even harder, until finally, it came off.

Even after having her hardware removed from her back, Sombra continued screaming from the powerful pain, tears coming out, and her piece of hardware laying next to her, bloodied. The last sight she saw of the Russian ruler was her exiting through the door. Hands full of blood, attire stained red, as if she got out of the slaughter house.

She turned around, saying her last words to the hacker, "I hoped you learned a valuable lesson... 'friend'. You don't toy with Mother Russia."

With that, she closes the metal steel door, locking Sombra in the darkness. Only for her to continue screaming and crying.

* * *

That was only 7 hours ago, and it only felt like a few minutes. Sombra was on the floor, defeated, feeling humiliated despite there being no one to be humiliated to. Tears were still fresh, and there was already a small puddle of them on the floor under her face. She was breathing heavily, death was all she thought off.

"Matenme... just kill me please... matenme por favor JUST KILL ME!"

The stronger she shouted, the more she cried. The ruthless removal of her enhancement fed the pain from the beating, and it was never-ending pain all over her body. All she wanted to do was die... or did she?

* * *

"I have to thank you both for capturing Sombra." Katya spoke.

Soldier: 76 and Tracer standing in front of them, and Zarya standing behind her ruler.

Katya continued, "That woman and Talon have been interfering with Volskaya businesses for sometime, so it's relieving to have at least one major threat neutralized."

Tracer put her hands on her hips, "Hmph, that's what she gets for all her meddling. She had it coming."

Soldier: 76 says, "She's been a threat to everyone, so it gets some weight off our shoulders as well."

Mother Russia continues, "You have my gratitude, despite the fact that Overwatch was disbanded."

The soldier politely corrected, "We didn't come here as Overwatch, we simply came here as aid. But your gratitude is still welcome."

Tracer points at Soldier with her thumb, "Yeah and it's not like this guy was ever a part of Overwatch, anyway."

The aged man kept shut. Not like she knew his real identity.

Ms. Volskaya asked, "Who are you both feeling? You must be feeling well if you're standing here despite such a battle."

Tracer answered, "We're alright. We've taken hits from much worse."

Zarya, who was still standing there, commented, "Be thankful I was there." With her thick Russian accent, "I took most of the hits for you."

The British girl responded, "We know, we know. And we gotta thank ya' for that, luv'."

76 asked, "What's going to happen with Sombra now?"

Katya responded, "Either execution, or just left to rot there."

The younger brunette said, "I don't care what happens to her as long as she's not giving us, or anyone else, any trouble."

Despite Sombra having a huge criminal record, Soldier: 76 couldn't help but think that it still sounded like a pretty dark conclusion for the hacker.

He said, "An unfortunate end."

Volskaya replied, "Like your partner said. It's what she deserves. If death must be her punishment, I will grant it to her."

Never had 76 thought mother Russia would have such a side to her. People are certainly full of surprises.

She looks at the soldier, "You seem thoughtful."

He stood silent for a few seconds, but spoke, "Could I have your permission to speak to her?"

Tracer looked at him dumbfoundedly, "What?"

But Katya said, "She's probably dead by now, but if you so desire."

"Thank you."

The British girl quickly asked, " Hold up hold up! Speak to her? For what? If anything, I should be the one talking to her! She stole from Winston!"

The masked man looked at her, "I thought you didn't care about her."

"I don't care what HAPPENS to her. And now that she's been neutralized, I can take the chance to get answers out of her!"

"You got your trans locator back, and we already have a trail on Talon. Isn't that enough?"

"... Well then-... what do you want from her?"

"... She's an old friend."

Tracer looked at him in shock, and Katya and Zarya with interest.

Katya asked, "You know her personally?"

He nodded, "Yeah... But that was a long time ago. She won't remember me, but I can have her remember."

Tracer was still looking at him in shock, but Katya spoke, "Very well, then. You can take the elevator behind you to reach the sub-basement. You have my permission." She looks at Tracer, "You do too, if you desire to speak with her as well."

They were on the top floor of Volskaya Industries, so it would be a long elevator ride down.

He replied, "Thank you, Mother Russia."

She slowly nodded, and the masked soldier turned around to the elevator, but not before looking at the blinker, "You can have your turn later if you still wanna talk to her. For now I wanna keep this between me and her."

"I don't care anymore."

He said nothing, and began walking to the elevator. Two Russian soldiers were standing on each side of the elevator entrance, and the old soldier enters, with the door shutting.

His last view being of the young blinker, who wondered, "An old friend, huh?"

* * *

Guided through the hallways and pathways of the sub basement by a Russian soldier, Soldier: 76 made it to the empty room Sombra was kept in. It wasn't being guarded, not like it was a prison cell, just a random empty room Katya threw her in. And not like she had the means to escape, either, as 76 discovered when the metal door is opened for him.

With that, 76 enters the room, the Russian soldier closed the door, and departed. On the floor lied Sombra. Beaten, bloodied, laying on a puddle of her own blood, barely clinging onto life. He could barely look at who he claimed was an old friend, but proceeds to walk up to her, and knelt down on one knee in front of her. She was laying on her side, so she got a good look of him.

He turned on the lights on his visor, nearly blinding Sombra after seeing darkness for hours, but grew used to it after a few seconds.

Sombra, still teared up, looked up to him, "You... I could had sworn I-" She inhales and exhales painfully, "killed you..."

"Well, you did knock me out a window when I let my guard down but, here I am. Alive and kicking."

She only stares at him "... What do you want...?"

Soldier: 76 took out a napkin, and wiped the blood off her lips, and even her teeth, then threw it to the side.

She was confused, "What are you-..."

Soldier continued as he took out a small lemonade juice box out of his jacket pocket. He took the bendy straw out if its bag, placed it in the drink, and moved it to Sombra's mouth. She looked at him with a dumbfounded but innocent face.

"Drink first, ask later."

She looked at the drink, which was sideways from her angle, and without questioning, she opened her mouth to drink. She drank slowly, but then began drinking faster until she started sucking out the air. She drank with a lot of joy.

Soldier: 76 moves the box away, "These were your favorites when you were younger. I grew to like them too, thanks to you." And places it to the side.

Who is this guy, Sombra wondered? All she really knew of him was that he was a vigilante, and a target of an international manhunt, but not much else. He was an enigma to her. Have they met before?

"... Who are you...?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"... Depends... Agghh..." She says in pain.

A cheater like her probably wouldn't keep any sort of secrets, but it was a risk 76 was willing to take. He moved his right hand upwards towards his mask, and removed it, revealing his aged and scarred face. For the first few seconds, he looked unfamiliar to her, but after focusing...

"... I've seen that-... that face before..."

"You saw it a long time ago... This face belongs to someone you called your... 'Soldado'."

And then everything hit her, all at once. The Omnic Crisis, her separation from her family, all the orphan children... and a soldier taking care of her after the disaster that struck. Sombra's beaten eyes widen at the realization.

"... You...? Is it really you...?" When she thought she ran out of tears, more began flowing out of her eyes. This time, out of joy.

Soldier smiles, "It's been a while... Tita."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Tita is Sombra's real name in this fanfiction. Since her real name hasn't been revealed yet, I decided to give her my own for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Sombra, or Tita, had a weak, but surprisingly big smile on her face as more tears began flowing down her cheeks. Her makeup had already been ruined by the beating and the crying, and these fresh new tears only fed the mess.

"It's really you..." She tries to get up, "You were right in fro- AGH!" Her hands slip, but before she could hit the ground, Soldier: 76 immediately catchers her.

"Woah there!" He places her down very gently, "You're in no condition to move. Just stay lying there. Maybe this will help."

76 takes out his biotic field, and placed it on the floor, creating a healing field.

He says, "It won't get you on your feet, but it should reduce some of the pain.

"... I do feel a little better... I just want to give my soldado a big hug..." She sniffs.  
Instead of giving the beaten hacker a hug, Soldier extends his hand to her cheek, and pets it with his thumb, "Let's just keep it simple."

She then asks, "Wait... How did you know it was-... it was me...? I wiped all traces of my existence..."

He reaches inside his collar, and pulls out a half-circle necklace. He opens it, and inside was a picture of Tita, when she was a child, smiling, and shows it to her... "Remember that necklace I gave you before I parted ways from you? All those years ago?"

"Yeah I-... I still have it... I can't believe you still have-... Aghh..." She tries to hold her side.

"Yeah, I still have it. During our fight against you, I let my guard down because I saw the necklace hanging out of your collar. It was open... With my face in it."

Sombra looked at the picture in his necklace, and tried to reach for her own. Barely being able to go into her collar, 76 helped her take it out. It was also a half-circle, and when he opened it it, it revealed a picture of him in his younger days.

"I can't believe _**you**_ still have it."

He showed both pictures to the hacker, and when he put them next to each other, it was actually one picture cut into two. It was a selfie. Soldier: 76 was holding the camera, and was smiling. Tita was around his right arm, smiling shyly.

The soldier says, "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Sombra was feeling emotional, "... It was the best comfort-... I ever had outside my family... I remember being trapped under all that rubble, with you being my shield..."

Soldier: 76 thinks back at that time "Almost a day under all that rubble with me taking all the hits for you, and a month trying to reach for help with barely any food... but it was worth it."

Tears were still fresh on the woman's face, and the smile would not leave as she stared at her hero.

She remembers something, "By the way... What secret did you want me to keep...?"

"My identity. No one can know that Jack Morrison is alive. Keep this between you and me. you do that, and I will keep your real identity a secret. Jack Morrison died, and Tita has faded into obscurity. We both want it to stay that way."

"... Agreed..."

The juice on the Biotic Field runs out, and the soldier picks it up to put it away, "We have a whole lot of catching up to do... but I have to take care of a few things."

"You- You're leaving? But you just got here...!"

"I'll be back, I promise. I'd take you with me, but I doubt Voklskaya would want you to leave this room. In the meanwhile..."

The man takes off his 76 jacket, folds it, and gently lifts Sombra's head to place it under it, "... make yourself comfortable." He then takes out a spare granola bar, opens it, and puts it on her hand, "In case you get hungry. I hope you like peanut butter."

"Not really... but I'd eat anything right now... Gracias..."

He smiles, and pets the back of her neck, "I'll be back soon. I promise."

A smile was still on her face, and takes a small bite of the granola bar. She didn't mind it despite not liking peanut butter. With that, Soldier: 76 grabs his mask, puts it back on, starts waking out the room, and shuts the door.

* * *

The old soldier had made his way to Katya Volskaya's office to have a quick discussion with her.

"Still alive, is she?" The Russian ruler says while sitting down on her chair.

Soldier: 76 says, "Barely. I used some of my Biotic Field to reduce her injuries and pain, but it won't be patch her up significantly. I'll have to ask for bigger help. Maybe Doctor Ziegler will help... Hopefully..."

Katya questions, "Wait... you want to restore her condition?"

Soldier: 76 realizes what he said, but there was no going back now, "... If you would allow it, I request to take Sombra off your hands an onto mine."

"Hmm." Katya thought, "Quite the request. I understand you and her share a friendly history, but there's also the fact that there's an international manhunt for both of you."

76 chuckles, "Humorously enough, we're both here in your building."

"Yes... But you did help Russia and Volskaya Industries get rid of a powerful threat. For that I will make an exception, and grant you your request."

He bows politely, "You have my thanks, Mother Russia."

She stands up from her chair, and walks up to the aged soldier, "But know this." She stands in front of him, "I am making you a fair offer. If you wish to set her free for her to continue doing more damage, or if you so desire to use her for the same reasons, you may do so..." Her face gets closer to his, with a serious look, "But I will make sure the entire world knows of Soldier: 76."

"... Understood."

Katya moves her face away from his, "But other than that..." She smiles, softly scratches on her chest, right above her right breast, in a slow and gentle way, "If there's... anything else you need, anything at all, let me know~"

That last part sounded quite... seductive. She was smiling sweetly, and was also rubbing the sole of her right foot onto the floor.

Soldier: 76 found it odd, but he simply nods, "Thank you, Miss Volskaya. And for granting my request."

Volskaya nods sweetly, "Of course." Her smile was very gentle.

"I will be off now. I'll ask Doctor Ziegler treat Sombra's injuries. It'll take a while, but as soon as she's in good shape, I will take her with me."

"Don't do anything stupid with her." She dusts off the chest area of his jacket, "You do have the whole world looking for you."

"I won't." He turns around, "I bid you a good evening." And walks towards the elevator.

Mother Russia was slightly disappointed he didn't notice her... signals, "Well... I'm sure he has priorities."

* * *

Soldier: 76 and Mercy were in Sombra's room, treating her back injury. Sombra had already finished her granola bar by the time they arrived, and Mercy had brought her equipment. A hospital gurney to place Sombra on, lights to illuminate the dark room, her laptop, and a table with general hospital equipment. Tita was on her back, currently under anesthesia, wearing an oxygen mask, and her top off.

There was a huge stretch of red on her back, right on her spine area, and Mercy had cleaned up the blood, while a small machine similar to her Caduceus staff was elevating over Sombra to prevent further bleeding, and to heal the injuries from her beating. Lastly, for precaution purposes, both her hands were handcuffed to the gurney's rails.

Soldier was standing on the opposite side of Mercy, "Thank you for helping Sombra, Doctor Ziegler. I didn't think anyone with a history at Overwatch would help two wanted people."

Mercy responds while treating her patient's back, "It's what I do. I save people, not let them die. Criminals or not."

"Not everyone things that way, unfortunately... Myself included... So it's always nice to have someone so open-minded."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile, "Thank you. It makes me happy to be appreciated for that."

76 smiles under his mask, and looks down at his old friend, "How's she doing?"

"The damage is around her spine, and thankfully not directly on it. I'll still need to inspect it to see if it suffered anything serious." Wires were sticking out of the hacker's back, "She certainly had some cybernetic enhancements. Removing them would take some time." Time that I don't have."

"Leave them, then. As long as she can stand up, whatever cybernetics she has left can stay."

"I only hope she can't utilize what's left. If she can, just remember who was left in charge of her."

She looked directly at him, with him not saying anything. She was right. Sombra was a sneaky one. If she still had use of her cybernetics, and decided to go rogue, it would be all his own fault for wasting a chance.

She continues, "I can seal the injury to prevent the wires from sticking out. The progress shouldn't be too difficult."

"Sure." 76 was still looking at Sombra. Her face was towards you direction, eyes closed, slowly breathing under her oxygen mask. He then noticed the cybernetic from her back, lying on the floor on close to the doctor.

Mercy asks, "I hope it's not too personal to share but, what brought you all the way to Russia?"

He walks up the the cybernetic, and picks it up, still full of blood, "For the same reason you and your friends did. To find Talon. And while we do have a trail on them, this piece might help us even more."

Angela looks to her side, and notices the man kneeling down, "Oh, that's her back piece, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." He stands up, holding the enhancement. He grabs some thick napkins from the table, and cleans off as much of the blood as he could, "If anything, this could be the source of her abilities. Maybe even data. Your friend Winston might get some use of this."

"You should take it to him."

"Right." He turns to the door, "I'll be right back then. Please be watchful of her."

"I will. Don't worry."

76 proceeded walking towards the entrance of the room, and left, while Mercy continued her procedure.

* * *

In the drop ship, Winston was on his laptop inspecting the traslocator Sombra had stolen, and McCree was sitting on the table drinking some hot chocolate. Tracer however, was not in the best mood.

She yells out of frustration, "I just don't get it! There's two wanted people in Valskaya Industries, and Katya Volskaya is gonna let them be all lovey dovey with each other just because they share a history together!? And then Angela decides to go ahead and help Sombra!?"

The cowboy says, "In Angela's defense, she's a doctor. She's supposed to use her abilities on all kinds of people. Good guys or bad guys."

"But still! Who knows what Soldier: 76 has planned!? He has a criminal record! He could just run off with that hacker!"

Winston says as he typed on his laptop, "We don't know that for certain. I doubt Miss Volskaya would be so careless. Besides, Sombra's neutralized. She can't get anywhere without her hacking."

Tracer reminded herself, "Oh yeah, Katya beat the crap out of her and ripped off her device, she told us. That must had been a very painful downgrade."

Winston continues, "Yes. What matters right now is that we have a trail on Talon. It may not be a big one, but it's more than we've ever gotten before."

"I'm just not liking the possibility of her returning to Talon! And I don't trust that Soldier: 76! Who knows what he has in mind!?"

"Not what you think." A voice from behind them says.

All three Ex-Overwatch members looked towards the direction of the voice. It was none other than Soldier: 76, holding Sombra's mechanism in his hand.

Tracer only says, "Hmph."

McCree asks, "Well look who it is. What brings you over?"

76 looks at Winston, "I got something for you."

He threw the device over to Winston, who caught it with one hand.

The gorilla asks, "What's this?"

Soldier answers, "Sombra's device. There's a chance it could be some sort of power source to her abilities. If you could inspect it, or extract any sort of information that can help you, it might lead you closer to Talon."

The gorilla looks at the item, "Anything we can get out of the enemy, I suppose." He places it down next to the translocator.

McCree notices something about 76, "The way you said it sounded as if you specifically wan'us to find Talon. You bailin' out on the search for them?"

76 answers, " ... Change of plans."

The Brit realizes something, "Oh don't tell me you just wanna help your girlfriend!"

He looks directly at the girl, "Mind your damn business..."

She crosses her arms, and 76 continues talking, "What I do with Sombra doesn't concern you. This is between me, and her. All you need to know is that she's a close friend, and now you folks have something from her that can further help you look for Talon." He turns around, "Good day." And begins walking back to Volskaya Industries.

Lena curses under her breath, and McCree looks at the device, "Just be careful with that thing, Winston. With so much hackin' she's done with it, we don't know what meddlin' with it will do."

Winston replies, "I'll be cautious."

* * *

Mercy was sitting on a small chair in front of her desk, her laptop in front of her, checking the results of a scan she performed on the Mexican woman. Her spine itself had very minor fractures that Mercy patched up quickly, but wanted to make sure in the results. Her back area was mostly stabilized, sealed shut, bandaged and the injuries from the beating had healed nicely. Angela didn't have all of her equipment with her, so the process took longer than normal, but did well enough for Sombra to recover soon. However, while had passed since Soldier left.

She began to wonder, "He's taking a little too long. What's he doing?"

"Nnnmmm..." Mercy hears. She looks over at her patient, and notices she starts moving. She stands up from her chair, and walks over to her.

"Gaahhh..."

She mildly twisted and turned, slowly regaining her vision. Angela waited until Sombra gained full consciousness, and when she did, she was greeted by the sight of the angelic healer.

Mercy says, "Finally awake."

Sombra blinks a few times, "Hey doc... How long have I been out...?"

"Two hours. Your injuries and back are fairly stable. How are you feeling?"

"Still hurts but... better than before."

"Good to hear. Now, let's have you sit up and do some soft excersice. It'll help your muscles." Angela removes the two handcuffs on Sombra's hands.

Sombra sits up on the gurney with Angela's help. She was still topless, but she didn't care, and Angela was used to seeing topless women due to physical inspections, so it wasn't awkward or embarrassing for either of them.

The doctor says, "Good. Can you move on your own? Try rotating your right arm around."

She does as told, and slowly rotates. Still feeling pain, but not as terrible as before.

"Hahh... Hahhh it hurts..."

"I know, but just follow my steps."

Sombra did as told, and with Angela's help, she carefully stretched, twisted, and moved to release the stress on her body. After a few minutes of stretching, some of the stress was relieved.

Ziegler asks, "How is it now?"

"Could be better... but I can't complain too much... thanks, doctora." She looks around the room, "Where's-... Soldier: 76?"

"He said he would be back, but he's-"

As soon as they spoke of him he entered the room, holding a small traveling bag. Both girls turned to face him, but neither of the two had realized something.

Sombra was still topless.

The only man in the room only said, "Oh uhh..."

He slowly turned his head around and rubbed the back of his neck. As soon as he saw his reaction, she remembered she was topless.

"Oye oye!" Sombra yelled out in Spanish while covering her breasts. Angela took off her white coat and put it on the girl.

"Uhh..." Soldier quickly turned around.

"Could you knock first, Dios mio?!" Sombra yelled out embarrassed.

"Sorry sorry! Just got kind of used to walking in... Anyways, I brought you some stuff." Still facing his back, he kneels down, opens the bad, and takes of clean new clothing. "Since your clothing got torn during your... well, I decided to bring you new clothes. They're my clothes, so sorry if they're a little too big. I brought you a black shirt and sweatpants, white socks, and simple white sneakers. And make sure you tighten up the sweatpants. I would had brought you undergarments but... that's kind of embarrassing especially when... looking for... some for women."

The two women couldn't help but giggle to his stuttering, and Sombra says, "It's alright. I don't wear underwear, anyways."

The Swiss doctor gives her a funny surprised look, while 76 continues looking through the bag, "Well then... the more I know... Well there it is. Me and doctor Ziegler will wait outside while you dress."

Mercy tells him, "Emm, Soldier? She's still in no condition to move on herself. I'll have to help her dress."

The hacker says, "Yeah now get out! Being my friend doesn't give you privilege to watch me-"

He yells out, "I get it! I was just on my way out!"

He marched himself outside, and shut the door.

The doctor asks, "Was he this dorky when you met him all those years ago?"

Sombra smiles, "He was very protective, which, now that I think if it, it's kind of cute."

Soldier heard it from outside, and smile at the comment.

* * *

About 10 minutes or so passed. Soldier: 76 was laying against the wall, arms crossed.

"Alright, Soldado! You can come in now."

As soon as he heard that, 76 walked into the room, and saw his young friend sitting back on the gurney wearing all black, with only the white sneakers standing out.

Soldier says, "You seem all set up."

The Mexican replies, "Yeah. But you weren't kidding, they're way too big. Doc had to fix everything for me."

Ziegler comments, "I had to fix its legs to make them look shorter, and tighten up the knot on the pants. Plus I had to make this little knot on the shirt collar" She points at it, "because if she was a little thinner, she could fit right through."

"I see..." He only says.

"But hey," Sombra smiles at him, "Don't take it harshly. Thanks for the clothes. I wouldn't want to walk around in my old torn ones. And besides, I love dark colors in clothing."

Soldier smiles under his mask, "You're welcome. I'm just glad you're at least standing." He walks up to her, "How do you feel?"

"Better. Still hurts, but I'll manage. Gotta thank you girlfriend for that." She smirks at Mercy, who blushes at her comment.

"Wha- I- I'm not-... Where did you get that idea?"

"Hahahah... relajate, doctora. Just a little joke." She winks at her.

"Oh... yeah... just a joke..."

76 couldn't help but chuckle, "I remember you showed your more playful side after we were finally found. I always did like that quirk."

"Well, you made me make me feel more open again after the crisis had ended in Mexico. And I had to make things lighter somehow. Everything was too depressing..."

The man then raises his hand, and places it on Sombra's shoulder, "... It's just good to see you again."

Sombra smiles again at that, "... Oh stop. You're gonna make me feel emotional in front of the doctor."

"Don't you still want a hug from earlier?"

When she thought back when she said that, she couldn't help herself. The hacker got off the gurney, with Soldier's help, and carefully put her arms around her hero, while he did the same for his friend's fragile body. He couldn't see it, but he heard her sniffing. Her eyes were closed, and already releasing tears.

"... I missed you so much... mi soldado..."

This only made the old dog want to hug her tighter, but gently enough not to hurt her. He was now the one who released tears, but with his mask on, neither of the women could see it. Mercy couldn't help herself either. She may not know either very well, and they may be criminals, but the sight of two old friends hugging after so many years, it was heartwarming. She was smiling, and her eyes were getting watery.

"I missed you too..."

It was a very emotional reunion for these wanted criminals.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour had passed, and Sombra had decided to get some rest. The battle and the beating took a lot of energy out of her, and she couldn't sleep during those 7 hours she was laying beaten. Angela had her take some pain killers before she went to sleep, and decided to leave the gurney in the room for the Sombra to sleep on, as well as one light stand. The Swiss doctor had already finished packing up everything, and was beginning to depart.

She took a look at Soldier: 76, who was gently petting the sleeping woman's hair. To him, she looked innocent sleeping when she was younger, and seeing her sleep now was certainly no different. It made him happy to see her look so calm.

He turns to the Swiss woman, "I really have to thank you for helping my friend, doctor Ziegler. I don't know how to repay you."

Angela jokes, "Normally it would be a very big bill, but you don't have to worry about making it up for me. It's what I do."

He smiles under his mask, and she says, "She's very important to you, isn't she?"

76 looks back at his friend, "When I met her all those years ago, I took care of her for a month." He sweetly rubs his thumb on her cheek, "I grew very attached to her very quickly. She was like a daughter to me."

"Did you ever see her again after that?"

"Besides now, no, I didn't... Personal reasons."

"I understand."

He turns to Mercy, "Thank you again, doc."

She nods, "Of course." And starts pushing her wheel table, but looks back at him, "Are you staying here with her?"

"I would, but there's a few more things I need to do for her." He follows Ziegler to the exit, "But I'll be here early in the morning."

"Sure."

The two adults exited the room, and Soldier took one more look at Tita, who was sleeping soundly and peacefully. With that, he closed and locked the door.

* * *

Mercy and Soldier: 76 parted ways as soon as they reached the main floor. Soldier headed to his ship, while Angela headed back to Winston's drop ship. When she arrived, she saw Winston sitting on the table, inspecting Sombra's device.

He says, "Welcome back."

She replies, "Thank you." And looks at what he was working on, "I see you got Sombra's hacking device."

"Yes, but it's been incredibly difficult to decrypt. So much hacking has been done with it that it's full of worthless codes and blurred out information. I can't decipher it with the little resources I have at my disposal. I'd have to go back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar in order to make any more progress."

"Sombra is definitely a sneaky one."

"I can see how she managed to stay out of sight for so long. It was a mistake of me to underestimate her... Though she was clearly called a notorious hacker around the world, but I have no idea what I was thinking. Anyway, speaking of her, how did it go?"

"She's recovering well. The back was what I spent the most time in, but I managed to seal as much as I could of it. Her injuries from the beating are all gone, but the pain is not. Like you, I'm limited in my equipment."

"Hmm... I have no idea what Soldier: 76 plans to do with her, but I can't help but fear for the worst. Miss Volskaya should really be watchful."

"I can't say much else other than I agree with you. But let's put that aside for now. Why not just head back to Gibraltar? We're done what we needed to do here in Russia, and we're not gonna find Talon by just sitting here. We could use the break too."

"I suppose so." The scientist yawns, "And it's getting late. I should get some rest. We'll make our way back to Gibraltar tomorrow in the afternoon." He gets up from the chair, and proceeds to make his way to his room, "Goodnight, Angela."

"Have a good night, Winston."

Both parted ways into their respective rooms for the night.

* * *

Sombra was slowly starting to wake up. The pain was slowly starting to go away thanks to those painkillers, and she could move far better than last night. She sat herself up, and stretched her arms, or so she tried.

"Agh!" She held her back. Despite the pain from the beating being nearly gone, her back was still a problem for her. Angela left the painkillers from last night with Sombra, and a bottle of water on the gurney next to her. It was dark, so she tried reaching out for the light stand. When she turned it on, she grabbed the pain killers, took two, and drank them down with her water.

"Hahh..." The Mexican breathed. She put both items next to her, and carefully laid back down on her side, leaving the light stand on.

Only a few minutes had passed, and her thoughts were interrupted by the door being opened. When she turned to it, she smiled.

"Hey! You're back!"

It was, of course, Soldier: 76. And he brought a plastic bag.

"Yeah. I got nothing on my schedule," He closes the door, and walks towards her, "so I thought I could use the day to catch up with you. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Except for my back. That's still a bitch."

"Did you take the meds?"

"I took then as soon as I woke up. I've been awake for a few minutes."

He nods, "Good. How about some breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

Jack carefully lifted her up to sit comfortably.

She grunts, "Ghh..."

"You alright? You wanna lay back down?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry too much. Your friend said that the more I move, the more I'll get used to it."

"Just don't force your back."

"I know, now what's for breakfast?"

"Heh." He starts digging though the plastic bag, "Impatient, are we?"

"I haven't had anything to eat in almost a full day. I'm not impatient, just really hungry."

"True, true." He takes out two foam containers, along two Russian juices bottles, "Miss Volskaya offered me these two drinks." He hands a foam containers to Tita, "As for the food, I made it myself. I hope you like it."

Tita grabbed the container, and when she opened it, she didn't exactly give the most amused expression.

"Not sure if I should be flattered... or offended..."

It was two hard tacos with grilled meat, lettuce, and cheddar.

Jack embarrassingly rubs the back of his head, "Yeah I know, I know... It was the best thing I could think of to make you feel at home."

The woman grabs one of the tacos, and looks at it, smiling, "Well, it does look pretty good. Haven't had one in a while, anyway."

76 also smiles, but in relief, "Good, good." He opens his container, revealing two tacos, "I brought some too. Let's eat."

Sombra takes a bite, and chews with delight, "Mmm. It's pretty good. You said you made it yourself?"

"I did." He takes off his mask, "When you've been by yourself for almost 7 years, you gotta learn how to feed yourself." And takes a bite of the taco.

"I know how that feels." She opens the drink, and takes a sip, "... Meeh... Can't say the same for these drinks."

Jack opens his drink, and takes a sip, "Mmm... The flavor is pretty strong."

"Eh, como sea ( _ **Whatever**_ ). It'll do."

They both continue eating their meals in silence. Tita was very much enjoying it, Making a bit of a mess in the progress. Seeing tiny bits and pieces of her food around her mouth and on her shirt made Soldier chuckle, and gave her a paper napkin to wipe her mouth.

They continued eating quietly. Tita finished her two tacos while Jack had eaten half of his second one. She even finished her drink despite not liking it.

"Haahh... That was delicious. You're a really good coo-." She releases a burp, and covers her mouth with her fist, blushing in embarrassment, "Sorry."

Soldier: 76 laughs, "Hahahah...! Thanks. I've never shared my food with anyone else, so it makes me happy to hear someone likes my cooking."

She smiles at him, but then she flinches in pain, "Agh...!" And holds her back.

"You alright? Try laying down again."

"Aghh... yeah I should..." She lays down on her left side with Jack's help, "Hahh... That put a huge strain on my back..."

"Take it slowly. Don't move too much."

"I know..."

He looked at his daughter-figure with a smile on his face. Because of how he was looking at her, Tita couldn't help but give a smile back. He puts his hand on her hair, and pets it like he did last night. Her purple highlights were still there, but not as much as before.

She jokingly asked, "Are you trying to put me to sleep again?"

"Heheh... I used to do it a lot to you when you were scared. Seeing you again takes me back to that time."

"We haven't seen each other in such a long time, and I feel like it was only a little while ago."

"No doubt."

He pets her hair for a few more seconds, "Now, let's talk. Catch up on what we've been up to."

"Oh... sure. I just-... don't know where to start."

"Let's start simple. What did you do after my departure?"

"... That's simple? If that's simple, I have no idea what hard is going to be..."

"What'd you mean?"

"... I-... I just..." Sombra takes a deep breath, "... I stayed at that orphanage you dropped me off at for a few months. It was a nice place. I was mostly by myself but... that's when I gained interest in hacking."

76 paid careful attention.

"I was given a computer for myself, and with it I learned how to hack real quick... But I realized the orphanage wasn't cutting it for me. So I ran away. Wandered around, saw new locations, met new people... And then I-... joined a gang called Los Muertos."

This catches Jack by surprise, "Los Muertos?"

"You know them?"

"... Yeah... Fought those thugs a while back, saved a girl in the progress, but they got away... If I didn't know about your Sombra alias, I would had never thought you would join them."

"It was a temporary stay, anyway... But that's where everything changed... My hacking knowledge grew tenfold. It became an addiction... I couldn't go a day without it... I got all sorts of private information that I just couldn't help get more of. The government, politicians, militaries, information that others wish they could have... And then they found me..."

" 'They'?"

Sombra looks to her front, losing eye connection with Jack, "... Someone, or something, is running this world. No not the Omnics, not Talon, or God Programs, something bigger... They found me, and out of sheer panic, I erased all information about me, every trace, even the smallest, that could lead them to find me... Tita vanished, and Sombra was born..."

The old soldier was surprised to hear this, "... Something bigger than God Programs? And why you?"

"I don't know... But ever since that day, it's been an ambission to find out who or what there are, but I have so little of them... All I have is a weird eye symbol, and that a lot of things are somehow connected to them. Talon, Lumerico," She looks back at her old friend, "...even Overwatch."

76's eyes widen at this. Something that's connected to Overwatch and the likes of enemies like Talon, and bigger than God Programs?

She continues, "But what's the point now? I lost a good chunk of my abilities when my back piece was removed, and with it, everything I've gathered..." She sighs, "I feel like I lost everything again..."

He smirks, "Heh, you lose it all, and here I am keeping you alive again. Sound familiar?"

The Mexican mildly laughs, "Hahah... How couldn't it?"

They gently smile at each other, until Tita says, "Other than that, I can't say my life outside of hacking has been all that interesting. I upgraded my tech, erase all traces of my existence, left Los Muertos after the eye thing found me, a lot of breaking and entering, infiltration, the usual bad guy stuff, if you wanna see it that way. But enough about me, how about you?"

Jack shrugs, "Eh, the usual military stuff. After I left, I went back to my then-HQ, continued on with my duties, and got promoted to Strike Commander and took charge of Overwatch."

"I heard. You became an icon and the face of hope for others." She smiles teasingly, "I bet you attracted a lot of girls. Remember that one woman from the orphanage?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose, "Oh don't remind me. She was clearly hitting on me, but I had no idea what she was saying."

"Hahahah! I was laughing my ass off that day! You should had seen the look on there shy little face of yours!"

Trying to hide his embarrassment, he looks to the left, with a serious and blush look on his face.

"Oh don't get shy again! Any more and you would had stayed a little longer. Probably permanently."

"Oh stop it..." Not wanting to admit he was shy about it, "Speaking of, I think your "friend" likes me..."

"Who? Katya?"

He looks back at her, "Yeah. She was being rather... flirtatious with me yesterday..."

"Really now? Well that woman is..." She thinks back at the beating, and swallows hard, "... Full of surprises... But I can't blame her. You still look good for your age~"

"Heheh... Thanks..." He raises his wrist upwards, and lifts up his sleeve to look at his watch, "Speaking of her..." He then puts his mask back on.

"What is it?"

Jack looks back at the door, and it opens. Tita swallows even harder at the sight of who entered, and was nearly terrified.

"Hello... 'friend'."


	4. Chapter 4

Tita stood quiet as soon as the visitor stepped into the room. She only stared, anxiety skyrocketing, already sweating bullets, taking small but quick breaths.

Soldier: 76 however, salutes the guest, "Miss Volskaya. Glad you could make it."

Sombra looked at him. What was he glad for? Volskaya walked towards them, and stopped in front of the gurney. The Mexican grew even more anxious. Just the sight of the Russian leader tightened her chest, and her breathing sped up. Having no idea what was going to happen to her, Sombra only feared for the worst. She did however noticed Katya was holding chains.

Volskaya speaks, "I see you've recovered greatly."

The hacker stood quiet, and only stared at mother Russia in fear.

Soldier: 76 notices her expression, "Yes she has. For the most part, at least."

Katya stared back at the woman in front of her, only frightening Tita more, despite trying and failing to not show it.

Katya looks at the man, "Are you ready?"

And he responds, "Whenever you are."

Tita couldn't help but ask, "Wha-... What's going on?"

Miss Volskaya looks back at her, "... You owe your friend a great deal of debt... If it wasn't for him, you would be dead by now."

Hearing this drastically lowered Sombra's fear, but she had no idea what Katya meant. What was Jack up to?

The hacker looks at the real friend of the two, "Seriously though. What's going on?"

And he looks back at her, "Your recovery, the new clothing, the food, I thought it would had been obvious by now."

"Am I getting... sent away?"

"Better. I'm taking you with me, Sombra. We're leaving Russia."

Sombra's eyes widen at hearing this, and she immediately looked at Katya.

Katya says, "Yes, it's true. I granted your friend permission to take you with him."

"You- You can do that? I mean-... after all I've done, I thought-"

Katya interrupts her, "Unless you'd rather rot here, or be sent away, that's fine with me too."

This shut Sombra, who was starting to feel less scared.

The Russian ruler lifts the chains in her hand, "Let's not waste anymore time. I have a day waiting for me. But first, I'll need to chain you before you exit. Precautions. I know you understand."

"Oh... Yeah..."

With that said, 76 helped Sombra stand up, and Katya chained her hands and feet. Sombra was feeling much better compared last night thanks to Mercy's pain killers, but the poor Mexican was still struggling to keep herself standing straight, slightly bending forward.

"Aghh... Haahh..."

The soldier asks, "You okay?"

"Could be better..." As she breathes carefully.

Volskaya holds onto a chain connected the one on Tita's hands, "Are you both ready?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Soldier and Sombra say.

"Good." And she walks up to the man, very seriously, "Last warning, Soldier: 76. You waste this chance, I will have the whole world on your tail."

Sombra looks at her, already figuring out what she meant, and 76 responds, "I understand."

"I hope so." She couldn't help but smile, and dusts off a bit of dirt off his blue jacket with her hand, "But other than that, have a safe trip. Wherever you're going."

"Emmm... Thank you..."

The Mexican tries to hold a chuckle at the interaction between the two. He was right, she does like him.

Katya says, "Now shall we go?" As she pulls on the chains.

Sombra yelps, "Ow! Hey!"

Mother Russia looks back at her with a smirk on her face, "Oh, did that hurt? Sorry. I forgot you're still fragile."

The hacker wanted to yell at her, but held her to avoid any more trouble, and Soldier rolled his eyes under his visor, and grabbed Sombra's painkillers. Katya started walking, with Sombra and Soldier: 76 following suit.

* * *

Sombra was sitting inside Soldier's jet. Fairly nice size for a jet. One bedroom, one bathroom, and a driver's seat along with three passengers seats. Sombra was sitting on the front passenger seat while Jack was outside talking to Katya.

He says, "Thank you once more for your kindness, miss Volskaya."

Katya smirks, "You've thanked me enough, dear. And no need to make it up to me, by the way. You already have. Hopefully it stays calm between the two of us, yes?" She looks at the jet where Sombra was sitting.

76 nods, "It will. I promise."

"Good. I only hope your Overwatch friends make something of Sombra's item."

"I'm hoping so too. If they can successfully locate Talon, then I wish them all my luck getting to them."

Volskaya slightly tilts her head, "Are you sure you don't wish to join them? They can use all the help they need."

76 looked back at his jet where Sombra is sitting. She was looking at them as they spoke.

"I have other plans. Besides, I don't think they'll want someone like Sombra with them. Especially Le-... Tracer."

She notices his stutering, "Well... I suppose that is true. I will be on my way now. Good luck wherever you're going. You'll need it."

Soldier: 76 saluted, and Katya politely bowed.

* * *

Katya stood there as Soldier: 76's jet began taking off, waving at the departing duo. Tita looked at the Russian leader, but didn't wave back. Not that Katya was expecting her to, either. The jet began flying towards the opposite direction from the one Katya was facing, and right above Volskaya Industries. She faced the way they went, with her hands behind her back, until it was out of sight.

Volskaya wonders to herself, "Why do I get the feeling that he knows the group personally?"

With that said and done, she begins walking back to the building. Little did she know, she was being watched from a distance, by a certain emotionless assassin.

Widowmaker was at a nearby rooftop, aiming at Mother Russia with her sniper rifle. However...

Widowmaker asks through her earpiece, "Are you sure you don't want me to kill her?"

Reaper, who is communicating with her through the earpiece, answers, "We'll let her live... For now. We've got more important business. The monkey now has Sombra's device, and he has many Overwatch agents with him."

Widowmaker points her rifle towards the Athena drop ship, and Reaper continues, "They'll be heading out soon. Wherever they're heading, we'll track them down using Sombra's device as a tracker, and eliminate them. And besides, we can't let them figure out Talon's location."

The assassin couldn't help but smirk, "Poor Sombra. It truly is a shame that something did happen to her. Hmhm."

"She was careless. We'll have to move on without her. Wherever that Soldier: 76 guy is taking her, she can't interfere."

"But why let Volskaya live?"

"If we kill her now, it'll alert not only Volskaya Industries, but the Overwatch group as well. We're trying to get to them, not let them get to us."

Widowmaker, who was still looking through her scope, noticed Tracer coming out of the drop ship, dressed in casual clothing, and stretching.

The emotionless assassin smiles, "I suppose so. I will head back."

* * *

For the first few minutes, it was rather quiet between the duo. Jack was focused on his drive, and had removed his mask as soon as he sat down since it was a private flight between the two, while Tita only sat there, quiet, looking down towards her legs. She didn't even notice the silence since she had a lot in her mind, and one of those things had to come out. Anything.

Still facing her legs, and without seconds thoughts on what she wanted to say, "... Thank you..."

Her friend looked towards her when she said that.

She looks back at him as well, "Thank you for saving my life again... This time out of my own doings... But... I don't know if I even deserve it this time..."

Jack looked back forward, and only listened to her as she spoke.

"I mean-... no I wouldn't want to die, even though I've risked it with all of my infiltrating and gun fights but..." She looks at him, "...did I really deserve to be saved this time?"

After a few seconds, Jack speaks, "We've both committed crimes, maybe for different purposes... But what's in the past is in the past. You're here now, so worry about what you should do next, and not about what you've previously done."

Tita kept looking at him, with concern in her eyes.

He continues, "And... Because of my promise..."

This brings Tita back memories of their last meeting, and the promise he had made her.

Jack continues, "Before I left you at the orphanage, I promised you that I would see you again, and our necklaces are the physical form of that promise... But..." His face looks defeated, "Time passed... Overwatch became huge focus of mine, and I barely had any time... If I could had gone back to Mexico to see you, I would had..."

She still looks at him with concern, but then speaks, "Don't be so hard no yourself... I'm no better... You had better reason to why you couldn't get in contact with me... Me on the other hand, I had all the time in the world, and I wasted it all by screwing around, hacking, joining Los Muertos... when I could had tried to communicate with you..."

She took out her necklace, opened it, and looked at the image of Jack inside.

"I looked at this image all the time... But all I that I would think of is the memories of that month... and not really thinking about meeting you... Hacking became too much of an obsession that I didn't care about anything else..." Her eyes begin to get watery, "... And I'm-... I'm sorry..."

Jack was looking back at her, also displaying concern. He hated seeing her cry when she was younger, and it's no different today. He activated the jet's autopiloting, stood up, and walked up to his friend, who noticed him in front of her.

"Come here."

Sombra looked innocently confused as he grabbed her hands. Jack slowly stood her upwards, being careful with her back. He towered a few inches over the hacker, and smiled at her.

"Gimme another hug."

She smiled, eyes still watery, and wrapped her arms around her protector, burying her face in his chest. He followed suit by putting his arms around her, once again being careful with her back.

He says, "Let's make up for all that lost time." While petting her rough hair.

She responds, "I'd love that..." Closing her eyes, releasing a tear.

The two kept hugging for what seemed like hours, despite only being ten minutes or so. Not they either minded that. The hug was quiet, but their embrace spoke wonders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before the chapter begins, I'd like to address something.  
Some reviews are saying that the name Tita means aunt in Filipino. No I wasn't aware of that, BUT, Tita IS a common Latin name for girls, especially babies and smaller children. And since Sombra is Latina, that's where the name Tita comes in.**

 **Just that. Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Back in Volskaya Industries, just as Tita and Jack left...

Lena stood outside of the Athena drop ship, stretching, bending, and cracked a few bones in the process, which relieved her body nicely. She then place her hands on her hips, and took a good look at Volskaya Industries, smiling.

She says to the place, "Welp, we won't be seeing you for a while... Or ever. Who knows?"

She turned to her left, and noticed Soldier: 76's jet was no longer there. This made her become further suspicious.

"What are you up to, mister Soldier?"

"Lena!"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a call. Tracer turned around to see Angela walk towards the entrance of the drop ship, wearing white sleeping clothes, and adorable rabbit slippers.

She wraps her arms around herself due to the cold, "Aren't you cold out there?"

"Oh I just wanted to let the cold hit me for a moment!" She walks towards the doctor, "It's like when you get out of a hot shower. I love that feeling."

"Well I hope you're not planning to stay out there either."

"Of course not! It was just for a moment."

Angela lightly laughs, "Hmhm. Good. Now come inside. I just started cooking breakfast."

"Ooo! Are you making those delicious french toast of yours?"

"Along with your favorite pancakes, yes."

Lena jumps excitedly, "Yay! I always loved your cooking, Angela!"

Angela smiled at this, and with that said, both women entered the ship, but not before the British girl took one more look at Soldier: 76's jet's previous location. Lastly, they closed the main gate.

* * *

Inside main table of the ship sat Winston, only wearing a dark skin tight outfit. He was still working on Sombra's back piece despite there being no progress. Next to him was McCree, topless, wearing jugging pants regular sleeping slippers, reading the latest Russian news on his laptop, which he translated into English.

The cowboy says, "Talon retreats, Volskaya Industries now fully operational, Sombra neutralized, fate unknown. Stuff we already know but, that Sombra bit is what gets me thinkin'."

Lena sits next to Winston, "It's starting to be completely obvious. I know Volskaya set her free with that soldier."

"Are you that cert'n?"

Angela says while cooking the French toasts, "I can see why. Not only did I patch her up, but Soldier: 76 did bring her a fresh bach of new clothing. It doesn't take a genius to see that Sombra is getting out of this."

Lena lays back on the couch, and crosses her arms, "And the fact the the latest news says that her date is "unknown"!?" I doubt she's being put for trial or something. After all the crimes she committed and all the people she's killed, that would mean immediate death row or life imprisonment. Oh! And Soldier: 76's ship is not there anymore! Seriously, what the hell is Katya Volskaya trying to do? Let her run back to Talon and get us all killed!?"

Jesse asks, "He left?"

"Yeah he left unless he's stupid enough to let someone steal it!"

Winston slams his fist against the table, "Damn it!"

This catches the others' attention, and Lena asks, "What is it, Winston?"

"I just can't believe how hard this thing is to decrypt!"

Angela says as she finishes the French toasts, "I thought you were going to wait until we returned to Watchpoint: Gibraltar."

"I just wanted to see if I could make some sort of progress with the resources I have. But I can't... I severely underestimated Sombra."

The cowboy grabs the device, "Just put the darn ol' thing to the side, will ya'?" And places it to his side, "We're heading back soon. Just lay back and enjoy Angela's breakfast as soon as it's done." He looks at Lena, "As for Sombra, we can worry about her later."

The gorilla responds, "Fine. But as soon as we arrive, I'm continuing." And starts working on his laptop.

Suddenly, McCree gets a Skype call from his laptop.

Lena leans forward, "Oh who's calling? Is it Ana and the others?"

Winston asks, "Isn't it a little too early where they're at?"

McCree answers, "She's calling, so let's see what she wants."

He answers the call, and a webcam appears. It was Ana, and an unfamiliar young Asian girl.

"Howdy, Ana."

Lena blinks behind Jesse, and into Ana's view, "Hi Ana!"

Ana greets them, "Hello there! I hope I didn't interrupt your breakfast."

"Nope! Angela is still cooking, and we're just catching up on some stuff."

McCree looks at the young Asian girl, "Who's your friend?"

And Lena leans in closer, "Wait, is that-"

The girl smiles, and salutes, "Hana Song casually! D. Va in StarCraft tournaments, and on the battlefield! At your service!"

Lena sits next to McCree, "Oh I know you! You're like a super star who joined the South Korean army to pilot MEKAs! Aren't you getting a movie soon?"

And McCree asks, "Better question is, why's the MLG noscoper or whatever, with you?"

"Hey! That's a completely different game! I am the number one StarCraft player in the world, for your information!"

The man shrugs, "Well sorry. I'm not big on video games."

And then smiles, nearly catlike, "And yes, I'm getting a movie soon. It's still in production, but thankfully all of the scenes I'm in have been finished. Now I'm all the way out here in Poland to help get rid of the Omnics!"

Ana only smiles and looks at her as she talked, and Lena asks, "You're in Poland? I mean- obviously since you're there with Ana."

Ana explains, "Yes. While Torbjorn, Reinhardt and I were clearing out the Omnics that entered from Russia, we came across a small group of MEKAs. Hana here is part of them, and she decided to join us to help our cause. I'll explain in further detail when we meet up again."

The cowboys asks, "What are you doing up so early?"

"We were thinking about heading to Russia to meet up with you. So we got up early and called you to let you know so we could depart ASAP."

But then Lena says, "Actually, we're heading back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. We finished our mission and ran Talon off."

"Oh?" Ana simply says, "That's great news!"

"Yep!"

From her distance, Angela says, "Hello, Ana!"

Ana asks, "Was that Angela? Come over here, sweetie!"

The doctor put her stuff down, turned down the oven, and headed towards the table, sitting on the armrest of the couch.

She says, "Hi Ana. Sorry, I was cooking breakfast." She looks at Hana, "Hello there Emm... Hama, was it?"

"Hana Song!" She corrects happily, "You must be the brilliant doctor Angela Ziegler! I heard you can resurrect anyone with just a movement of your hand! That's awesome!" Eyes nearly sparkling.

"Heheheh." The angel laughs, "Well, it's not something I always have at my disposal, but it's no stretch either."

Ana then asks, "Where's Winston? Is he there with you?"

Jesse answers, "He's sitting right next to us. Really focused."

"Really? He's always so quiet when he's focused. Ohh Winston!~"

The others laugh as the mother says that, and Winston grunts and rolls his eyes. Then moves over into Ana's view, "You know I don't like it when you do that."

"I think it's very amusing. I may have not said it in a while, but I never forgot about it either."

D. Va gets closer to the screen, "Wow! A real gorilla! Just like in those old video games!"

And Winston replies, "I get that a lot..."

She says, "I think I'm gonna start doing Captain Amari's thing from now on!"

With Lena adding in, "We tease him with that every once in a while."

The grumpy scientist then rubs his temples, "Now look what you've done, Ana..."

Then they all had a good laugh, with Winston being the only one not amused, and heads back to working on his laptop.

Angela stands up, "Well I better continue making breakfast. Don't wanna burn down the ship heheh." And heads back to the stove.

Ana asks, "So you're all heading back to Gibraltar? You're further away than we are, and we're done here in Poland. We could meet you there."

Jesse responds, "Sure. We're 'bout done here too. Just gonna eat breakfast b'fore anythin'."

Lena says, "Oh man I wish you were here right now, Ana! You know how delicious Angela's French toasts and pancakes are!"

This makes Angela laughs sweetly from her distance, "I'll gladly cook some more for you when we get back, Ana."

Ana smiles as well, "I would love that, dear." And looks at Hana, "Pack your things, Hana. We'll depart soon."

Hana salutes again, "Right away, ma'am!" And gets up to pack her things.

Ana then looks at the others, "We'll be leaving to Gibraltar now. Take good care, friends."

Before the call ends, the Brit stops her, "Wait Ana!"

"Yes?"

"Emm... How are things going with Fareeha?"

This question made Angela turn around towards their direction.

Ana stays silent for a few seconds, "It's-... We'll talk about it when we head back."

"Alright then. Bye, Ana. Say hi to Torb and Rein for me."

"I will, Lena. See you all later."

"Bye!"

"See ya."

Lena and Jesse say respectively, and the Skype call ends.

The youngest of the group says, "Well at least they're doing alright." And blinks back to her previous sitting spot, "I can't wait to meet their new recruit and share all our stories! We've got a lot to tell Ana."

Angela is still looking at their direction, which Lena notices, and asks "What's the matter, luv'?"

"Oh it's just... Ana's tone sounded concerning. I get along very closely with both of them... and Pharah is like a younger sister to me... Hearing hesitation in Ana's words... it makes me feel that their connection has gotten worse." She turns around to her cooking, "I'd want to see nothing less than a shattered mother-daughter relationship..."

"Aww don't worry, Angela." Lena says, "Ana's at least being reasonable with this whole situation. Maybe there's more to the issue, and why Fareeha's sounding unfair, but if there is, there's not much we can do about it. Just support."

"... I suppose so... I just care about them both deeply."

Just then, both Jesse and Winston received a message on their laptops.

Jesse says, "Got an e-mail from Katya Volskaya." He opens his e-mail, " 'Good morning to you all. I am informing you that I will be heading to your drop ship in an hour. Expect me then.' " McCree reads.

Winston opens his, "... Yeah, mines says the same thing."

And Lena asks, "Oh really now? Well she better arrive soon! I'm gonna have a little chat with her about Sombra!"

Angela arrived with two plates. One full of French toasts, and the other one pancakes, and a bottle of syrup under her chin.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Angela!" Lena yells out as she places the plates down, "You could have asked for help, you know."

"Oh know me. I can get a little carried away with wanting to do things by myself." Placing down the bottle of syrup, "Now eat up. Miss Volskaya will be here soon."

"Okay, mom..."

McCree says, "Thank you kindly for cooking breakfast, Angela."

And Angela nods, "Of course. Enjoy your meal! I'll get your drinks soon."

With that, Angela got them all drinks, and they proceed to have a calm and peaceful breakfast. They didn't love Angela's breakfast for nothing. Lena finished her second plate by the time McCree finished his first, and both of them nearly fought over who got the rest. Angela was past half way on her first plate, but Winston barely ate any. He was too focused on Sombra's device.

Angela looks at her giant friend, "Winston, seriously. We're having a meal here."

Then McCree, "You said you were goin' to stop for now. Are you really that desperate to find Talon?"

But Winston insists, "Just the smallest of details, even if it's a clue! Anything that can give us a head start on their location!"

"This ain' really goin' through your head, ain' it?"

The Brit takes a bite of a pancake, "Just calm down, Winston. We have plenty of time to figure out what they're up to. And besides, we already do have a pretty decent trail on them."

And Angela argues, "We already went through this. Just drop it until we get back to Gibraltar, Winston."

Winston says nothing, and closes his laptop, "... You're right... I just thought that the sooner we got a bigger trail, the better..."

Lena pets his shoulder, "It's alright, Winston. There's just no need to stress over it."

"Of course, of course..." And looks next to him, his breakfast still unfinished, "In the meanwhile, let me get a proper taster of your breakfast, doc."

The Swiss doctor smiled, and Winston took a big, but slow bite of four pieces of French toasts.

"Mmm Mmm..." He takes a drink of his juice, and swallows, "Delicious as always, Angela."

Doc was still smiling,"Thank you, Winston."

The hour had passed, and all of them had finished their meal. Lena and Angela were washing the dishes, while Winston and McCree were on the cockpit, preparing the navigation to Gibraltar.

Winston tells McCree, "I was thinking about leaving in the afternoon, but there's really not much else we need to do here besides wait for Katya Volskaya's arrival. We're all awake, breakfast is done, gas and electricity are both at peak levels, all we have to wait is for Volskaya."

McCree looks at his wrist watch, "It's almost been an hour. She'll be here soon."

Meanwhile with the two women...

Lena washes the cups they all drank from, "Thanks again for the breakfast, Angela luv'. No one in Overwatch ever got to top your cooking! One sniff of your cooking can make anyone drool!"

And Angela blushes and smiles, "Oh stop it. It's embarrassing getting praised so much. But you're welcome."

Lena puts the last cup away to dry, "Well that's all of them. You wanna catch up on Planetary Rising* season 2? We got nothing else going on."

"Sure. Haven't have time to watch it lately, so-"

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a knock on the main gate. The two ladies turn to it, and see that it was Katya Volskaya along with Zarya, who was carrying a metal crate on her back.

Angela imediately remembers, "Oh! That's right. Miss Volskaya was going to pass by."

But Lena is not very happy, "Yeah I forgot too... Mood has been ruined..."

When she was going to make her way to open the gate, Angela put her hand on the blinker's shoulder.

"Lena..."

The Brit looked back at her blonde friend.

"Please remember who you're talking to..."

Lena stays silent for a few seconds, and nods, "Right."

She walked towards the left side of the gate, pressed the Open button, and the gate slightly opened forward. This made Katya and Zarya take steps back so that the door could completely open right in front of the two Russians. Lena stands right on the entrance, with the Swiss doctor standing next to her.

Angela speaks, "Miss Volskaya. We were expecting your arrival. Please come in."

Katya nodded, and both she and Zarya entered the ship.

Lena shouts at Jesse and Winston, "Guys! Miss Volskaya is here!"

The two looked towards their direction, and made their way down to the main floor.

McCree greets them, "Miss Volskaya. Pleasure'to have you."

And Winston along, "Good morning."

Katya greet back, "Good morning to you all." The smell of their breakfast hit her nose, and couldn't help but sniff with pleasure, but quietly,"It seems you already had your breakfast judging by that delicious aroma."

Lena teasingly looked at Angela, who noticed the look, and couldn't help but smile and blush. Volskaya didn't miss that looks.

Winston asks, "What brings you over, Miss Volskaya?"

"I never got the chance to properly thank you all for driving Talon out of Volskaya territory. Ever since they invaded the first time," She lightly scratches her right ear as she remembers Talon's first infiltration, "they have not stopped coming back."

Winston says, "You're welcome. We've been going after Talon for some time. Now that we have a trail on them."

"I am aware." She skills, "And thank you all very much for your help. We could not had ran them out without you."

Angela says, "You're very welcome."

"But I did not come here just to thank you with words. I have rewards for you." She looks back at her bodyguard, "Zarya?"

Zarya nodded, took the crate off her back, and place it in front of her. Volskaya knelt down in front of her, and opened it. The first thing she took out what seemed to be a revolver.

"Jesse McCree?"

The call made Jesse stand straight, and the woman walked up to him,. It was indeed a revolver. A chrome-colored one.

"I offer you a Volskaya Industries Magnum 44 revolver. My father was a huge fan of Western films, especially revolvers, so to honor him, my company manufactured these." Holding it with both her hands, "I am aware of how much you love these types of weapons, so I am giving you one of your style. It can fire eight bullets in a row, and" She spins the cylinder, "It recharges eight more bullets by just one spin."

She handed it to the cowboy, who seemed impressed with it as he inspected it.

Katya continued, "It doesn't fire at fast, but if you hold the trigger, it can charge up all eight bullets to deliver one powerful shot that can melt a hole through solid surfaces such as titanium. If you wish to cancel the shot, spin the cylinders."

"Well I'll be. I'll have to test it out when we leave. Thank you very much, Miss Volskaya."

She nodded, and turned back to the crate. She took out an octogon-shaped piece, and turned to Winston.

"Winston."

He replies, "That's me! Heheh."

"I offer you a Volskaya Industries Shield Matrix." She puts it in front of the scientist, "Place the bottom part close to you, press the button, aaand..."

Suddenly a full-body light-blue shield surrounded Winston's body.

"Woah..." He says as he looks at his arms, which are also surrounded by the shield.

"The shield is powerful enough to take two direct hits from a rocket. But be aware, if you do take hits like that, it will need a long recharge. And of course," She presses the button again, "Press the button again to turn off the shield matrix."

Winston holds the little device on his hand, and smiles, "Wohow! This is impressive! I can see why Volskaya Industries is praised for its weapons and defenses! And-" When he looks at Katya, she was smirking with an eyebrow raised, "I mean-... Thank you, Miss Volskaya. I will put this to good use."

Katya's smirk turned into a gentle smile, and turned back to the crate to get another item out, which were a pair of black goggles.

"Lena Oxton?"

"Oh uhh," She answers, "Yeah that's me."

"If offer you the Volskaya Industries Stealth Goggles." And hands them to her, "It has features such as night, x-ray, and see-through visions," As Lena puts them on, "sun protection, and many more that you can experiment with as you use."

"Wow." Lena says, "Cool."

She flipped though the options using a little wheel on the side of the goggles. However, when she flipped to the see-through option, her face nearly turned red when she used it on Katya.

"Woahoah!" And immediately takes them off, "Oh they-... They work alright... Heheh..." She grins, face still red.

Angela leans towards the brunette, "You better not get any funny ideas..."

The youngest of the two quickly puts the goggles behind her back, not looking any better.

Volskaya says, "Well, they're yours to use as you want. Just don't get caught doing something stupid. I'll let that one slide." She says sarcastically, "I hope you enjoyed the view..."

Despite knowing it was an accident, Katya still couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

Lena simply says, "Emm... Thank you, Miss Volskaya..."

Mother Russia didn't smile, but she did nod once. She turned around, and grabbed another item off the create.

"And Doctor Angela Ziegler."

The Swiss doctor responds, "Yes ma'am."

She approaches the doc with a small box, "Volskaya Industries unfortunately does not manufacture medical equipment or medicine, and I understand you have no interest in weapons or gadgets, so I got you something very simple."

She handed the box over to the blonde woman, and when she opened it, a big smile formed on her lips.

"Swiss chocolate!"

And Katya says, "I hear they're the best."

"The best there will ever be!" She says with a bit of bias, "Thank you so much, Miss Volskaya!" She grabs one ball of Swiss chocolate, and eats it. She closes her eyes as she enjoyed the heavenly taste, "Mmmm... I will it these on our trip back. Thank you again!" And closes the box.

She smiles sweetly, "You are welcome. All of you are. Because of the four of you, and some outside help," Referring to Soldier: 76, "Volskaya Industries has never been more watchful than ever. You are more than welcome to give my company a visit, so long as you inform me, and we can arrange a meeting. I welcome you with open arms."

Winston says, "Thank you, Mother Russia. We won't make promised, but if we ever do decide to pass by, we'll let you know."

Katya smiled very kindly. Zarya was still behind her, arms crossed, and smirking.

"Now then, before I depart, is there anything you'd like to say, or ask?"

Jesse, Winston, and Angela all eyed Lena, who took this opportunity.

"I do. It's about Sombra and Soldier: 76. What's going on between them?"

"Hmm?" The Russian leader wonders, "What give you the impression that I know?"

Lena says in her thoughts, 'Oh don't play stupid...' And then speaks, "Well, no offense, but it's been pretty obvious. Two criminals here in your building, and you let them be together. Even allowing Angela to patch her up. Not to mention, Soldier: 76 left an hour ago unless he decided to leave her or has something else planned for her."

"You seem so certain with such little information."

She raised her voice, "I just don't want to risk them plotting something bad!"

Angela quickly turns to her, "Lena!"

But Katya quickly says, "No no, that's quite alright. If you are that cocerned, yes, I do know what's going on."

The Brit crosses her arms, and Katya begins explaining, "He requested to take charge of Sombra. I was cautious of the idea, but I became fair with him. I granted him his request as a reward for helping run Talon out... But I gave him a very serious warning. I told him... if he plans on using the girl for malicious intentions, I will have the whole world searching for him at once. I am a fair woman... but I do not play games either..."

McCree asks, "With all due respect, madam, the world's already havin' difficulty huntin'im down. You sure you can do that by yourself?"

"I am the most powerful woman in Russia. And I will remind you, he set foot in my place of business, where he was being watched by cameras and security."

Angela asks, "And what of Sombra's departure? What will the public say of that?"

"... I will think of something."

Lena says, "...Well if you put it that way..."

Katya tells her, "You have every right to be concerned of their doings, but I promise you. If he does something wrong, I will make sure everyone knows."

"Alright..." The young girl simply says.

And Volskaya asks, "Anything else?"

Winston answers, "No ma'am. They'll be all."

"Very well. Thank you once more for your assistance. I hope you all have a safe trip back home," She smiles, "And feel free to visit."

Jesse says, " 'Course, ma'am."

"We shall be on our way now."

She turned around, and walked. Zarya picked up the empty crate, put it on her back, and followed,

Katy says as she leaves, "Happy trails. Until we meet again, team."

Winston waves at her, "Goodbye, Miss Volskaya!"

Angela says along, "See you later!"

And McCree says lastly, "Stay safe, ma'am!"

Lena doesn't say anything, and instead looks back at the spot Soldier: 76's jet was. Katya Volskaya was taking a high risk with these two criminals.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

"Planetary Rising" is a name for a random sci-fi action show ;p


	6. FIRST ARC: Chapter 1

**Greetings! Update for this story!  
From this chapter on, I am now splitting the fanfiction into arcs, similar to that of anime and manga. I feel like this would help keep the story a little organized with the events happening, and because I wanted to get creative with chapter names, so this will be the fanfiction's first arc. It won't progress the main story, it'll serve as an adventure arc to show what Sombra will be capable of after losing her abilities.**

 **I hope you like this inclusion, and without further ado, here's Mi Soldado's first chapter, in the first arc!**

* * *

It had already been about five hours or so since Jack and Tita left, who were still traveling. They spent most of the trip talking and telling stories, news, events, and even jokes. Tita was feeling better, too. She was still limping, but could stand up by herself without Jack's help. Now they were both sitting on a small lunch table to the ships right, eating lunch after their long talk. 76 had prepared a salad meal with juice for him, and soda.

Soldier looks at his daughter-figure, "How's the salad?"

She responds, "Really good. It's not often I eat salad, but this is impressive. I always imagined you being a good cook. I mean, you did hunt and cook food for us that month."

He smirks, "It comes in handy when you travel by yourself a lot. I'm no professional chef, but I know how to cook a good salad when I'm hungry."

She took another bite of her salad, and while she chewed, she grabbed her painkillers, put two pills in her mouth, and swallowed them down with her food.

Jack asks, "Are the painkillers helping you a lot?" As he puts food in his mouth.

"Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks." And puts the pills to the side, "...You know... you never got to tell me where we're headed."

"I guess I didn't." He swallows his food, "We're heading to Japan. I have a friend over there known as Hanzo. Infamous name in Japan. Ever heard of him?"

"The supposed-to-be leader of the Shimada clan?"

He nods, "Yes. We crossed paths in Numbani a month ago... During the Doomfist attack..."

This makes Tita lean forward, "You were there during the attack?"

"Yeah... Met Hanzo at the train station, we both barely dodged an OR15 being launched at us at the station. Landed on the wall behind us. And there he was... Doomfist himself..."

Tita gains interest, "What did you do?"

"We both ran after him. The guy went straight for his gauntlet, with the OR15 unit trying to stop him, but those poor machines didn't stand a chance. Even without his gauntlet, he still managed to do some pretty serious damage. Thankfully the attack was short, and no one got hurt. Hanzo and I even opened fire at him... Not that it did anything to him. He took the gauntlet and ran."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"He didn't even pay attention to us, despite the times we shot at him."

"How did Soldier: 76 remain anonymous in public?"

"Disguise, of course. I know how to blend in. The attack in the train station forced all travels to be out on hold, so we stayed in Numbani for a week, and got along pretty well. We're not that different, him and I."

Tita takes a quick sip of her soda, "So why are we headed to Japan?"

"He recently contacted me. He's in Kyoto right now. Another turn of events is happening there, and he requested my assistance."

"Never thought a man as proud as him would ask for help."

"People are full of surprises. So we're headed there right now."

Sombra takes be last bite of her food, "Sounds good to me."

"I have a concern, though. You're going to be meeting Hanzo personally when we get there. I doubt you would want to introduce yourself to him as Sombra. Are you going by Tita?"

Tita thinks about this, "I... I think I'll go by a different name for now."

"Alright. What do we call you?"

The ex-hacker thought back of previous names she's heard of from strangers, familiar faces, and even family members. Until one came up.

"How about..." She smiles, "... Alejandra."

Jack drinks the last bit of his juice, "Nice name. Any particular reason why you chose that one?"

"Well... before the Omnic crisis hit Mexico, I always wanted a little sister... My mama said that if she ever had another one, she would name her that..." Thinking back of those happy days.

It was a shame her life was ruined at such a young age by the inevitable. The Omnic Crisis arrived 7 years late to Mexico, so while the other countries were recovering, Mexico was the last country to be hit.

He smiles at her, "Alright then, 'Alejandra'. It's also a good thing no one knows what Sombra physically looks like, so there won't be any trouble with where you go now."

"Yeah that's a huge plus."

He nods in approval, "Japan is only 2 more hours away, so make yourself comfortable in the meanwhile. Just don't hack my stuff please. You don't wanna do that. Trust me." He looks at her seriously when he says that.

She couldn't help but admit to herself that his look got her anxious, and he was right. At times like this, taking advantage of the person that saved her life twice, and currently the only person who trusts her, would be the last thing she would want to do now.

She replies, "I won't, I won't. I promise."

"Good." And smiles again, "So! How about a movie?"

She smiles once more, "Sure. Anything to make time pass by."

From then on, they made themselves comfortable on the table. Sombra scooted over next to her soldado, he opened his laptop, and booted up a recently-released movie.

 ** _1ST ARC: Manhunt_**

* * *

Both of them enjoyed the movie during the 2-hour flight. Credits barely rolling by the time Soldier got the signal that they were near Japan.

He stands up when he hears it, "We're close." And makes his way to the pilot chair, looking back at Tita, who was standing up, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She responds, slowly making her way to the passenger seat, "Feeling even better now that I took those painkillers almost 2 hours ago."

"Alright good."

He was still standing as he waited for his younger friend to sit down. It only took her a few seconds, but he just wanted to make sure. When she did, he followed suit, and put on his seatbelt. He looked over to Tita, and cleared his throat to get her attention.

She looks over to him, "What?"

She has no idea why he was looking at her until she realizes, "Oh... Right." And puts on her seatbelt.

Jack looks forward, "Safety first."

"Okay, 'dad'."

He says to his jet's AI, "Set the trail for the Kyoto green fields."

The AI speaks, "Kyoto fields pinpointed. Northeast of your current location. Estimated time of arrival: three minutes."

Jack turned off autopilot, and began navigating his jet manually.

They arrived to the fields, and the jet slowly starts descending downwards in front of large trees, with a man walking out of them.

Tita asks, "Is that him?"

And Jack answers, "Yup that's him."

She looks at him, "Shouldn't you put your mask on?"

"I'm taking it with me, but he's the only person whose seen me without my mask. He can keep secrets, so no worries. But if anything, he only knows me as Soldier: 76, and not Jack Morrison. So please try to avoid mentioning my name."

She smirks, "As long as you call me Alejandra, you won't have anything to worry about."

Hanzo stopped right in front of the descending jet, which landed safely on the grass, and began shutting off. Jack and Tita took off their seatbelts, and stood up, but Tita struggling to do so.

"Agh-" She yelps.

And 76 asks, "You need help?"

"Hah... Yeah... Not having an easy time standing up as I do sitting down."

Jack extended his hand, and helped the girl up.

"Thanks."

He nods, "Sure. Now remember. This is Hanzo Shimada you're going to meet. Don't do or say anything stupid in front of him."

"Yeah yeah I know. He's a strict guy."

"Alright good. Now, let's go."

The main door to the jet opened, and the due walk down the entrance to meet the Shimada, who had his arms crossed. He immediately recognized Jack, but was not familiar with the girl that followed behind him.

76 walks up to his comrade, and extends his hand for a handshake, "Hanzo Shimada. Good to see you again."

Hanzo shakes it, "The feeling is neutral." He lets go, and looks over to Tita, "Who is this?"

Soldier says, "This is my friend Alejandra. I just recently crossed paths with her after such a long time, so she decided to tackle along with me on my travels. Hope you don't mind. Just be careful with her. She's recovering from a recent physical accident."

Tita waves at the Shimada, "Hey. Nice to meet you."

"Hmm." Hanzo says, "I will remind you both that you are not here to visit." He looks at Alejandra, "I am expecting you to know that you are here because because I seek assistance. I am hoping do not not slow us down."

She hated to admit it, but he was right. Tita no longer had her hacking abilities, and was still recovering, despite being able to stand up for herself. Tita hoped to herself that she wouldn't be a burden to whatever the Shimada had planned.

Hanzo looks at Soldier: 76, "But I do owe you an explanation." And turns around, "Come. I'll explain on the way to Kyoto."

The Shimada begins walking, but hen she made one step, Tita yelps, "Ah-" And holds her back.

Jack quickly holds her shoulder, "Easy there."

Hanzo looks back at them, and the ex-hacker says, "It's okay, don't worry. Just the last bit of pain. It's going away."

The archer stood silent, and turned around to continue walking, with the other two following.

* * *

"Before the Shimada clan had been dismantled many years ago," Hanzo explains as the three walk through the forest, "it had already been collapsing, and slowly tearing itself apart. For many, traditions had been broken, and interests were changing. For others, the Shimada ways were to continue. This was the case with my brother and I respectively. It was weakened by an undecided fate, and when the cracks were big enough, it was destroyed..."

Soldier: 76 asks, "I take it your brother's interests changed while yours stayed the same?"

Tita decided to stay quiet while the two men spoke.

"Yes... And it led to a fallout that only damaged the Shimada clan even more... I left shortly after, and within a year of my departure, the clan was no more..."

"You think someone outside your clan had something to do with it?"

"We had many enemies, so it is possible. But I cannot day for certain."

'Genji...' Morrison thinks to himself.

Hanzo continues, "There is a reason why I am telling you this. A mysterious group ambushed me not too long ago... I managed to escape with a few cuts and bruises... But as for why they attacked me..." He stops walking, and turns around to face the two friends, "...They're after my brother Genji..."

Jack's eyes slightly widen.

"Me as his brother, they ambushed me in hopes of locating him, but I know just as little as they do... I do not know why they are hunting him," He takes two steps forward, "but I cannot let them get to him! I was forced to kill Genji, a burden that I carried for years, and knowing that he's still alive, I cannot let these people hunt him down!" And takes a deep breath, "... And I need your help... He's out there, and not only can I not let them get to him, but I cannot let this opportunity to find him go..."

76 thinks about this, then looks at his friend, "What do you say, Alejandra?"

She looks back at him, then at Hanzo, "... I'm in. I know what it's like losing family... I wouldn't be any better if I just walked away from this..."

Hanzo nods, and Alejandra continues, "Plus, I'm good at tracking and gathering information. I could help you locate him... Maybe even find out who these attackers are."

Jack looks at the Shimada, "Then it's settled. We'll help you find your brother, and find out what these attackers want from him."

Hanzo lighlty smiles, "You have my thanks. Both of you."

With that, they proceed walking towards Kyoto.


	7. FIRST ARC: Chapter 2

**Stick around for some important updates at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

As they proceeded walking, Jack was making a few changed to his attire. He took off his red gloves and put them inside his jacket's pockets. Then took out a gray herringbone cap, and round-shaped sunglasses out of the pocket inside his jacket, and put them on.

Tita looks at him as he does that, "Blending in?"

Then takes off his jacket, "Yup." He turns the jacket inside out, which was colored black, and puts it back on, "Nothing too much, but it's helped me." He looks at his friend, "How do I look?"

"Not bad. I just hope there aren't any embarrassing tags hanging on the inside of your jackets."

"I removed them all as soon as I came up with this disguise, so it's all good."

Hanzo looked back at his comrade, and turned back around.

He speaks, "Alejandra is our name, you said?"

When she hears her false name, Tita looks at the Shimada, "Oh, yeah. That's me."

Hanzo slows down his pace to stand in the middle of the duo, and turns his head towards the woman, "Tell me about yourself. If you are to help, I need to know what you are capable of. Especially since you are a stranger to me."

She lightly shrugs, "Well besides knowing how to gather information like I said earlier, I'm very athletic and fluent at kung fu and uhh, I know how to use a gun. Plus computers and overall technology."

"Martial arts, knowledge of weapons, gathering information, with that kind of knowledge, it sounds like you have some sort of history."

"Yeah it's..." She rubs the back of her neck and turns her head to the opposite direction, "... It's a long story..."

"Hm. Even so, your ability in gathering data will be useful. How long until you recover from your mentioned injuries?"

"Shouldn't be too long." She smirks, "At least a day, and I'll be doing back flips without a problem."

Hanzo nods, "Very well."

Jack then asks, "So what's our first objective once we reach Kyoto?"

"For now we'll start searching. I heard word of mysterious men wandering the city often. I am certain it is them."

Alejandra asks, "I take it you don't enter Kyoto often to really know?"

"I barely entered the city throughout my time, as it was never important to me. But it wasn't until yesterday when I heard of the intruders being inside. If they're in the city, they're obviously looking for me... Or my brother... They might even be in Hanamura..."

* * *

The finally exited the forest, and entered the city of Kyoto. The area they entered through was mostly inhabited by houses and smaller businesses, with citizens wandering about.

Tita notices a large wall in the middle of the city, with a glimpse of the Shimada palace, "Yup. I can see Hanamura clearly from here." And looks at Hanzo, "Why not just look there first?"

The archer answers, "We'll start looking around this section of Kyoto, which is where the Shimada clan mostly spent its time outside of Hanamura."

Jack asks the archer, "Aren't you worried about what the citizens might say of a Shimada roaming the streets?"

And he answers, "As I said earlier, I barely entered the city. They won't recognize me."

The ex-hacker asks, "You said those guys that attacked you are probably here in the city, and you do know you're out in the open, right?"

"They're assassins. I noticed this by the way they behaved and fought when I encountered them. It is idiotic for assassins to attack out in public daylight."

Tita says, "Not every assassin is the same."

"These are. In fact..." Hanzo thinks of his encounter with them.

And she looks at him, "What?"

"... Nothing. It is not important to you..."

She looked at him with suspicion until she faced back forward. The way he expressed it sounded as if he was starting to figure something out.

Soldier says, "Well they could be anywhere. Kyoto's huge."

And Hanzo responds, "We'll split up and search for anything, and stay vigilant for any suspicious activities. Kyoto is indeed a big city, but this section is small buildings and businesses," He points to his left, "If you make it pass the skyscrapers," And then to his right, "you'll know you've exited the boundary of where our search takes place." And taps his wrist communicator, "Contact me if anything."

Jack then asks, "Hey if I could suggest, why don't you take Alejandra with you?"

This makes her turn to 76, as he continues, "She's good at gathering information. Whatever she finds, she can give it to you personally. Besides, I know you don't trust strangers very much, so having her by your side and seeing what she can do with your own eyes could give you more reason to trust her."

Both Hanzo and Alejandra turn to each other and the woman shrugs, "I don't mind." And then lightly smiles, "It'd be pretty cool working with a Shimada."

Hanzo looks at 76, "What about you?"

And he answers, "I've been In Kyoto before. Around this area too. I wasn't aware this was the Shimada clan's favorite spot, and it has been a while since I've been here, but I know my way around."

The archer nods, "Very well." And looks at Alejandra, "Just don't go off too far. I'm not here to babysit you."

The woman smirks, "Oh you won't have to worry. I may be recovering, but I can handle myself."

The old soldier smiles at this, "Look at that. You're already getting along."

Which makes Hanzo raise an eyebrow while Alejandra shrugs, saying, "Don't look at me. He's the one that said it."

"Hmph." The Japanese man says, "Let us not waste any more time. Stay in touch, 76."

76 responds, "I will." And looks at his young female friend, "Be careful."

Tita nods, "Right."

With that, Hanzo and Tita parted to the right, while Jack walked toward his left.

* * *

"So." Tita starts a conversation as they walk, "You and 76 met in Numbani, he told me."

"That is correct." Hanzo responds.

"He's like a dad to me. I've known him since I was just a kid... Sort of..."

"Sort of?"

"Ehhh... I don't like talking about it much, but... I lost my home during the Omnics Crisis, and 76 saved me from being killed by the falling buildings and all the rubble. We made it out alive, but he needed to-..." She immediately remembers that no one can know of his identity, "He-... Well he needed to leave, and couldn't take me with him. It was only just yesterday that we met again." She smiles gently, "...He's like a dad to me... Even after all these years."

Hanzo looks at her, "... I spent most of my life with my clan, and my brother and father. I do not know what it is like losing family at a young age, but when I killed my brother... or thought I did... and deserted my clan, I lost everything... I understand how it feels losing everything, even though our loses were for different reasons. Only moving forward will decided what is best for us."

"Yeah... Me moving forward after my loss hasn't exactly been all that great for me... Not until recently..."

"I cannot speak for whatever events previously happened, but you are here now with your father-figure. Unless you wish to continue with your previous events, what happened in the past, stays in the past."

He was right. She was here with Jack now after almost dying. After being stripped of her abilities, and after what he did to help her, Tita would not want to go back to being Sombra now, despite losing all the progress she's worked so hard for.

"You're right... I can't go back now. I **shouldn't** go back now."

Their walk continued.

* * *

Jack was walking through a small market district, taking a good look at his surroundings. Shoppers and citizens roamed the place, minding their own business, there being nothing suspicious at the moment.

'Hmm.' Jack thinks to himself, 'It's been a while since I passed by... I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop by that tempura restaurant from years ago, if it's still there. It's been a while since I saw Osamu-san, but I doubt he'll recognize me.'

He kept waking forward through the market for a few minutes, and to his pleasant surprise, the tempura restaurant was still there, and enters. The place was small and simple, but the aroma is what made shoppers want to come in. Jack was no different.

As he walks in, he notices the place had changed from his last arrival. It was still simple, but now there was space for more table, and some new decorations here and there.

As he steps inside, a elderly Japanese man turns around.

 ** _"Welcome to Osamu's Tempura. How may I help you?"_** The man says in Japanese.

"Good afternoon. You must be Osamu-san."

"Ah. A Westerner. Yes that is me." Osamu says with a smile, and with a mild Japanese accent.

Jack thinks back, "It's been a while since I last stopped here. Brings back memories."

"Well then let's refresh those memories with some tempura. What would you like?"

"I'll have a small soba special to go." Just as he orders, another person walks in.

Osamu responds, "Coming right up."

76 looked back as the person walked forward. It was a caramel-skinned man, wearing black and light-blue clothing, a glowing blue cybernetic right eye, a short black ponytail, and was a few inches taller than Jack.

When the new man stood in front of Soldier: 76, the first thing that caught the soldier's attention, was a logo with a V, and a white diamond in the middle of the gap, on his shoulder. He immediately recognized the logo, but turned forward before the man noticed. The man looked serious, and stood still as he waited for his order.

Only a few minutes had passed, and Osamu arrived with Soldier's order.

"Here is your order, sir." He places a bag down in front of 76, with small soba tempura cup, and chopsticks inside.

Jack says in Japanese, "Arigatou." And takes out cash from his pocket, "I have American dollars. Hopefully you can convert it into yen. Keep the change." Then hands it to Osamu.

The caramel man looks at them as they speak, and the store owner grabs the dollars, "That is fine, and thank you for the extra money. Enjoy your meal, and thank you for stopping to Osamu's Tempura."

Jack politely bowed, and turned around to leave the store, but not before looking at the odd man on last time.

"How can I help you, sir?" Was the last thing Jack hears from Osamu as he exits the store.

'What's an agent of Vishkar doing in Kyoto?'

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. There wasn't much else I needed to establish in this one.**

 **ALSO, I did some research regarding Hanamura, and I found out that it's not a city, it's just a section inside a bigger city. So I looked up some cities in Japan, and found Kyoto to resemble Hanamura's location the most. So for this fanfiction, Hanamura is located inside Kyoto.**

 **Lastly, I made some changes to chapter 1 of the first arc. I switched Hanamura with Kyoto.**


	8. FIRST ARC: Chapter 3

It had been roughly 10 minutes since the Vishkar agent had left the tempura restaurant, and had made his way to a Vishkar tower that he and others had temporarily created, located outside the main entrance of Kyoto. It was a 5-story building, tall enough to get a good look at the nearest district. As he entered, he took the stairs up to the roof, where a young caramel-skinned woman was sitting in front of a small wooden table, working on a laptop.

Her hair was ties into a bun, was wearing a dark-blue and golden tunic, along with the same colored pants and shoes, and a cybernetic left arm. The man walks up to her, and sat on a spare chair next to her.

She looks at him, "You have the tendency of entering quietly, Dattu."

The now-named Dattu replies, "My apoligies, Satya. Force of habit." Setting the bag of food on the wooden table.

Satya asks, "What did you bring?"

And Dattu answers as he takes out the food, "Vegetable Tempura." He places the food and drinks on the table, "And soft drinks."

The delightful smell of the food enters Satya's nose, "Mmm. Well then let us not waste any more time." And closes her laptop to start eating. "I am starving."

They both eat quietly for about a minute, until Dattu breaks the silence, "How did it go?"

When he asks this question, the female Vishkar agent couldn't help but smile. She raises her laptop, and under it was a envelope. She handed it to the tall man, which he grabbed, opens, and takes out a paper in it. He smiled with satisfaction when he looked at the paper.

"You actually did it."

"It was not easy, but Kyoto's mayor gave us the approval. We have full permission to begin Operation: Manhunt, starting tomorrow."

"Did he demand for anything in return?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. He will offer us a reward instead. If our manhunt is successful, he will grant Vishkar full authority to maintain the city for as long as we need."

Dattu sets the paper aside, and takes a drink from his soda, "We didn't even have to ask. Good to see our plan is running well." And looks at the city, "For a place that seems so peaceful from the outside," Then looks at Hanamura, which is right in the center of Kyoto, its stature in full view, "it is still scarred by the sins of their ancestors on the inside." Lastly, he looks at Satya, "And their descendants are still out there."

"Hunting them down will be the second big step. After that is done, we shall begin restoring Order to Kyoto. But the first big step..." She also looks at Hanamura, "... is to erase all traces of them. Vishkar will succeed." The young woman eats another piece of her food.

"We have a big day tomorrow. We'd best be ready for it." He also eats a piece of his food, and looks at the paper again, which has the following written.

The Demolision of the Hanamura palace.

With the mayor's signature, Satya's, and a big fat green kanji for APPROVED.

* * *

As Tita and Hanzo continued walking...

Tita asks, "So what about you? Have you tried starting all over after the whole clan thing?"

And Hanzo answers, "I've journeyed across the world. Trying to find a new residence and status. But other times my wanders take me to unexpected, but wonderful locations in which I temporarily stayed in, such as Illios, and Oasis."

"Nice, nice... Question."

He looks at her, "What is it?"

"... Is it still too late for redemption?"

This catches Hanzo's attention, as Alejandra continues, "I haven't exactly done the nicest things after the Omnic crisis hit Mexico... And..." She slows down her walking, "Twice now I've almost died and was rescued by Soldier: 76... You'd think after being saved the first time would make me a more grateful person... but I ended up not caring for what was done for me, and I began doing a lot of bad things for my own benefit..." Then looks to the opposite direction of Hanzo, "...It took me a second time to realize that..."

Hanzo couldn't relate to having his life saved. Twice by the same person for that matter. Maybe Genji would, seeing as he is alive. But redemption was a topic Hanzo had in common with her.

He explains, "It is never too late for redemption."

This makes the ex-hacker look back at him, as he continues speaking, "Redemption is an act that can be accomplished by anyone, at any time, if you put your utmost effort in it. If you wish to begin a journey of redemption now, it will vary depending on the matter, but it can be achieved. In comparison to myself, I have been on this path for sometime to make up all the crimes I have commited, and for the heavy burdens I carry..." Thinking back at the night he attacked Genji, "I am far from redemption, but if it must take me all my life to complete that journey, I will. As for you, if you wish to prove yourself to 76, and to those who may know you for whatever previous events you did, redemption is on your hands, and your hands only."

Tita openly accepts his words, and smiles, "Thank you, Hanzo. Thinking back at all those years, I was now thinking if redemption was no more... but I'm still here, alive and kicking. Two near-death experiences is enough for me to start this quest, so you're hearing this from me now. There's not going to be a third time."

The Shimada lightly smiles at her response, "You are welcome. Your optimism is admirable."

And she looked back at him, also with a smile. For someone who seemed rather serious, he gave good advice. She could see why Jack got along with him well.

Hanzo holds his hands behind his back, "By the way, do not take this the wrong way, but... you smell of blood."

This catches Alejanda off guard, "Wha- You-... You can smell it?"

This makes the man chuckle, "I happen to have a very good nose. With concentration I can smell the lightest bit of blood from a few feet away. And no, I am not talking about "that" kind of blood."

She crosses her arms in a humorous way, "Hahah. Very funny... Well... you're..." Flashbacks of her brutal beating go through her mind, "... not wrong. I thought the stench of blood was removed after I recovered. I'm gonna need a good shower."

Just then, Hanzo's wrist communicator rang, which he answered.

"This is Hanzo."

"It's 76. Have you by any chance noticed newcomers entering the city other than your attackers?"

Alejandra listens to them as Hanzo answers, "No one else besides them. Why?"

76 says, "We may be having Vishkar agents roaming Kyoto. Ever heard of them?"

"Only by name, but nothing else."

Alejandra decides to explain, "The Vishkar Corporation. It's a multinational entity of Architects possessing technology so powerful that it allows them to fabricate anything and everything out of pure light. But they don't exactly have the best reputation."

Both Jack and Hanzo listen as she explains.

"They say they want to redevelop struggling cities and help people in need, but they have a huge obsession with order and control. In reality, they aim to dictate cities how they desire without fair approval from the people who live in said-cities. It happened in Rio de Janeiro, and its people ran them out because of it. If they're here, they obviously want to do something with Kyoto."

And Hanzo responds, "I don't care what happens to Kyoto. Finding these men is our focus."

Tita asks, "You don't care about what happens to the ancestral home of your clan?"

"Hanamura is my ancestral home. Not Kyoto."

"Exactly. And guess where that's located in."

"What is your point?"

Jack answers instead, "We know Vishkar very well, Hanzo. They don't stop until they bring the order they so much desire, and will start with its biggest problems. Your clan has a criminal history, so there's no denying that Hanamura will be their starting place. Starting there means they might have plans on targeting your clan, including your brother!"

Hanzo's eyes widened after hearing this, as 76 continues, "The clan may be disbanded, but you know as well as we do that they are still out there."

This slowly angers Hanzo, "... I may no longer care for the Shimada clan itself, but whoever these Vishkar are... They should learn to keep out of our business... My brother will not fall by either their hands, or the attackers!" He looks at Tita, "We shall stay further vigilant over both of them. Both of you, inform me on anything."

"Got it."

"Understood."

Both Tita and 76 say respectively, and Hanzo ended the call.

He begins walking in anger, "Now let us go!"

And Tita follows him quickly, "Hey hey dude? I know you don't care about Kyoto-"

"The only thing I have left is my brother, who is still out there! This city is tbe least of my worries!"

This makes Tita stand in front of him, "Listen to what you're saying!"

"Stand aside, Alejandra!"

"Your clan may be long gone, but what about your road to redemption!? We literally just talked about this!"

"What of it?"

"If you want to make up for all the mistakes you've done, the least you can do is help this city!"

Hanzo stayed silent after being told this.

"Vishkar isn't a direct threat to Kyoto, but if you would know about what they did at Rio, you would understand why they should be ran out. I'm sure you already killed hundreds of targets as an assassin for the Shimada, but now, you can use this to help Kyoto instead."

Alejandra was right. Many have died at his hands, including innocents inside Kyoto, and even Hanamura. Even if Vishkar was no tyranical threat, and if Alejandra and 76 were right about them, it would still mean they would be taking control of a city and an ancestral home they have no business in.

After a moment of silence, Hanzo speaks, "...Very well. Kyoto is of no interest to me, but if keeping it free from unwanted outside control will help me continue down my path... then I will do it."

This made Tita smile. She was down the right path as well, with the same thoughts of keeping the city free.

* * *

Night had fallen in Kyoto, and the Vishkar agents were still prepairing for tomorrow. Dattu and other agents went into further detail with their plans, while others decided to call it a night.

Satya was in her room, holding the envelope. She quietly created a portal on the ground, and slowly jumped in, closing it in the progress. She landed far outside Kyoto, in the middle of the darkened woods. In front of her was a figure, who was wearing a dark hood and clothing, with the only defining feature being a white short beard.

Satya says, "I am glad to see you got my message."

The hooded person, with an aged voice, and mild Japanese accent, replies, "Did you do it?"

Satya handed him the envelope, which he opened, and read the paper inside it. He was not happy with what he saw.

The Vishkar agent says, "I know this is not what you and your clan want, but I can assure you, I will singlehandedly make sure your clan gets a chance to start over. In a new residence, under a new identity. You know what I am capable of, so I can make that happen for you."

The man looks at the paper, still in dismay, but Satya continues, "But I know how much you and your clan wish to eliminate Genji Shimada for being the primary cause of its downfall. Eliminate him, and I will build you a new home, in a new land."

The man stays quiet for a moment, then speaks, "It pains me to lose what we have worked so hard for... but if this sacrifice means the legacy of the Shimada clan will continue..." He extends his hand towards the woman, "... then you also have my approval... Symmetra."

Symmetra smiles, extends her hand towards his, and shakes it, "Good. The people of Kyoto, and Hanamura, will live at peace when the Shimada clan have nothing to return to. Or... believe they don't." She says that last sentence with a smirk.

The old man only looks at her, and releases her hand, "I bid you a good night." Then hands the envelope and paper back to her, turns around, and leaves.

Satya watched as he faded into the woods, and as soon as he left, she created another portal back to her room, and left as well. She reappeared, and the portal closed. She placed the paper back inside the envelope, placed it on the table, and looked towards her window, which had the Shimada tower in perfect view for her. The view made her smirk once more.

"Order will be restored."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hanzo will be getting some chances to his character for this story. Redemption has been an important factor to his character, but as far as I can understand, it hasn't been made clear how. Canonically he's still undecided on what he wants, so for this fanfic, I'm making things simple for him, plus adding a few things here and there.**

 **Also, I hope you like the new story thumbnail! :) Made by my awesome friend on deviantART, StretchNSin! Go check out his work!**


	9. UPDATE: Sombra's REAL Canon Name

Really small update:

SO! Overwatch's latest comic just arrived, which focused on Zarya's quest to find Sombra, and succeeded in doing so. Turns out, Sombra does indeed have a real REAL name in Overwatch.

Sombra's real name is ** _Olivia Colomar_**. I myself was pretty excited to see that we finally got her real name, and the name is pretty nice too.

So what does this mean for Tita?

Welp, pretty obvious, I would say. Since it's already been established for this story, Sombra will still be Tita. I do like that name, and I don't want to go back through the chapters to change her name to Olivia.

So, Olivia Colomar in Overwatch, Tita in Mi Soldado. Though I might consider calling her Tita Colomar in the future, since I never established her second name.

That's it for this update. Hopefully I will try to continue the fanfic when I have the chance. So stay tuned!


End file.
